1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a base structure for a communication module, and especially to an improved base structure for a communication module in a stacked connector inserted with RJ-45 network-line plugs to get an effect of fast assembling the communication module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RJ-45 network-lines are used in a large amount presently for data transmitting. Two ends of each RJ-45 network-line are provided each with a plug having multiple pins (generally 8 pins); the plug can be inserted into a connector for data transmitting.
In the structure of a connector, one or multiple communication modules are assembled on a seat and then the modules and the seat are covered with a metallic housing for shielding. As to the structure of each of the communication modules, basically a wave filtering coil is provided in an insulation base; the insulation base is provided at the front side of it with multiple inclined and elastic connecting pins. In composing the connector, these connecting pins are extended into holes matched respectively with plugs of the RJ-45 network-lines by shape on the seat, and can be contacted with the pins on the inserted plugs to thereby get electric conductive connection.
By the fact that data transmitting has been more and more required from day to day, stacked connectors have been designed and developed. In order to save space, a communication module in a stacked connector has two sets of connecting pins arranged at an upper and a lower position at the front side of an insulation base to be inserted into holes of a seat. The holes of the seat are in the shapes for insertion of an upper and a lower plug, pins on the two plugs are respectively contacted and electrically connected with the two sets of connecting pins for data transmitting.
FIG. 1 shows the interior structure of a conventional communication module in a stacked connector, wherein a wave filtering coil is provided in a space 911 sealed by a circuit board for getting functions of wave filtering and insulating abnormal voltage to protect the communication module from damage. In the conventional structure of the communication module, two side pin boards 908 with arciform pins 910 to be contacted with the pins of an RJ-45 network-line plug are respectively inserted into two engaging grooves 904 of two protruding boards 902, the arciform pins 910 protrude respectively out of two slots 905, the side pin boards 908 and the engaging grooves 904 are very small structures for assembling in comparison with human fingers, assembling for them is very difficult and time consumptive.
Moreover, two lower pin boards (not shown) is mounted in two sets of lower receiving recesses 906 of a main body (divided into two parts 901), this renders the structure unstable and subjected to separating.